


Closing Time

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, Furry, Horses, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: A bartender finds some action at the end of his shift at the hands of two stallions.
Kudos: 7





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

It had certainly been another long shift at the bar. Leo brushed through his sweaty, green fur as he finished delivering another round of drinks to a single group of patrons in the far corner. They thanked him with a generous tip before returning their focus to the spirits that stole away their minds for the night.  
The dim light of streetlamps flickered into the pub through the boxed windows. A few shadows passed by as the usual three AM strollers made their usual rounds. Leo strutted over to the bar and rang a simple bell. “Alright! Closing time! Finish your drinks and head out!” Leo ordered calmly to the small crowd that remained.  
The wolves that Leo had just served gave the green dog a warm, wobbly thumbs up before standing up and heading for the door. Leo smiled at the usual group as they headed out to the street. As the door shut, Leo made his way over to lock it up for the night.  
“Can we get five minutes?” asked a deep voice from nearby.  
Leo swerved around and froze in his tracks. In a darkened corner of the pub sat a pair of stallions that Leo had come to know all too well. He didn’t know their names but he had come to recognize their presence. For at least three months, the duo had made regular visits to the pub every Wednesday and Friday night. And on this Friday, just before the start of a long weekend, they had clearly made sure to keep to their schedule.  
“Sure. It’s no problem at all,” Leo replied warmly as he turned around to return to the bar.  
The stallion that had spoken to Leo nodded with a similarly welcoming smile. His coat and mane were about as black as night. If it weren’t for the white patches in his mane, Leo was sure that the stallion would melt into the pub’s walls. He was also dressed very professionally, in a black suit and pants with a simple blue tie. The black stallion appeared to be mostly sober, only a little buzzed. Leo had come to recognize this demeanor for the dark stallion. He would usually only order a drink or two and then spend the rest of his time consuming the various foods that the pub provided. He always gave off a respectable and mature aura, a far cry from his constant companion.  
The gray stallion next to the lack one was a different story. This one never seemed to want to quit. Leo was almost certain that the gray stallion had as many drinks as his companion took bites of food. And unlike his companion’s formal attire, this stallion was settled quite comfortable into his loose jeans and stained tank top. Along with gray, his coat was plotted with brown splotches and his mane was dyed a vibrant blue. Leo still wasn’t sure if it was a good look on him or not.  
“More…please!” begged the gray stallion.  
“Do you really need another?” asked the black stallion with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yes, yes, yes!”  
“Alright. Don’t be a child about it.”  
The black stallion turned towards Leo but there was no need for a request. Leo was already standing at the table, a full glass in hand. “Your usual last drink, right?” Leo asked as he placed the glass down. “This one’s on the house.” Leo winked at the stallions before turning around.  
“Thanks, man! You’re…the best!” the drunken stallion complimented before starting to down the free drink.  
“I can see that my friend has become predictable to you now,” the black stallion stated with a chuckle.  
Leo turned around with a smile and took a step towards the table. “Well there’s certainly nothing wrong with being predictable! Makes it easier for me, honestly,” Leo explained. Leo’s heart skipped a beat as he noticed the black stallion looking him over. “Is…is something the matter?”  
“Oh. forgive me,” the black stallion replied quickly. “I just normally don’t see a lot of green dogs. Haven’t really gotten the chance to get a good look at you.”  
“Yeah…us green furs are a rare breed.”  
“It’s a beautiful shade, if I do say so myself. Wish we had more where we came from.”  
Leo moved a little closer to the table. “Oh? And where is that, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“No worries, friend. We come from a small town in the Midwest. Thought the city would be a better fit for us.”  
“And…has it?”  
The black stallion gave Leo another good look over and smiled. “Oh yes. The…views in this city are quite stunning.”  
Leo couldn’t help but blush a little. “Ah…well…I’m very glad.”  
The black stallion suddenly reached out a hand. “Thank you for being patient with us tonight. Leo, is it? I’m Francis and my partner here is Sal.”  
Leo nodded as he reached down and shook Francis’s hand. “Yes, it’s Leo. Pleasure to meet ya, Francis. Hope to see you and-” Leo jumped as he felt a hand suddenly clasp onto his butt.  
“Yep! I knew he’d have a fine ass!” Sal suddenly blurted out. Leo’s blushing only intensified as he started to process the situation playing out.  
Francis placed his face in his hand. “Oh my god. Sal! You’re going to fast again! I apologize, Leo.”  
“Shut up, Francis! You don’t need to apologize! He’s been wanting me to do this ever since we walked in here!” Leo yelped as he found himself suddenly pulled down into Sal’s lap. The blushing dog looked into the eyes of the drunk, smiling stallion. Before he could respond any further, he yelped again as Sal’s hand slithered into his pants.  
“Oh…wow!” Leo managed to blurt out as Sal’s finger moved around his ass crack.  
“Sal! Stop it!” Francis hissed.  
“No…it’s…it’s fine,” Leo suddenly said through horny breaths.  
Francis raised an eyebrow. “Really, Leo?”  
Leo nodded. “I…I do swing both ways…and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t-WAH!” Leo felt his body shake as he felt Sal’s finger slip into his anus.  
“Knew you’d like that move,” Sal said, sending hot alcoholic breaths into Leo’s face.  
“Oh…oh god!” Leo blurted out as Sal started to vigorously move his finger back and forth inside Leo’s asshole. Leo could barely move as Sal brought his other hand over and slipped it into the front of Leo’s pants. Leo looked up at Sal again.  
“What? You think I’d shove my finger up your ass without giving you a good crank? I may be drunk off my ass but I’m not a monster, doggie boy,” Sal stated with a tease as he took hold of Leo’s hardening cock.  
“Ah! You’re…you’re hand! Oh god!” Leo exclaimed as Sal started to quickly jerk off Leo’s penis.  
Francis had fallen eerily silent but, caught in the heat of the moment, Leo found himself not noticing or caring. All that mattered now was the finger up his ass and the hand around his cock. The green-furred dog grabbed a hold on the gray stallion’s clothing as the violation continued. Everything about the stallion was fantastically warm. His breath. His body. His handiwork. Every inch of him seemed to produce an intoxicating power that overwhelmed the unprepared bartender.  
Leo started panting as he felt a growing pressure start to rise from within. “Already getting close, pup?” Sal asked with a lick of his lips.  
“Ah…sorry…it’s just…your hand…so good!” Leo replied through aroused breaths.  
“Don’t worry yourself, pup.” Sal suddenly rapidly increased his finger fucking and hand jerking, causing Leo to let out a howl of pleasure. “Just cream the inside of your pants for me, can ya?”  
“That…ah…won’t be…a…a…AH…problem-FUCK!” Leo rolled his head back as the growing pressure within suddenly exploded. Several weak, lusty moans escaped him as he unleashed a torrent of creamy jizz into his pants. He could feel it soaking in, staining every inch of his abused crotch.  
“Oh man…what a load,” Sal exclaimed with a smile as he moved his hand about inside Leo’s pants, smothering the natural cream all about the ruined clothing. “That’s quite impressive, pup.”  
“Thank…thank you,” Leo replied with a hanging tongue.  
“This isn’t how I expected this to go...but I suppose this has worked out quite well after all, Leo,” stated the calm voice of Francis suddenly. Leo looked up and his eyes went wide. The hunky black stallion was now standing completely naked in front of him. His formal clothing was neatly folded and placed on a nearby chair. His whole body seemed to gleam in the early morning lights of the pub. His erect cock protruded proudly towards Leo.  
“Fucking show off,” Sal said with a smirk.  
“So…was this a plan?” Leo asked through his post-orgasm confusion.  
“Sort of. We’ve noticed you eyeing us for a while and figured you swung our way. Hoped to find the right opportunity to invite you over for some fun…but Sal doesn’t like to stick the plan and here we are.”  
Leo gave a naughty smile. “So, you’ve been wanting to fuck too?”  
Francis nodded with an equally nodded smile. “I think my current erection is a good enough answer to that.”  
Leo licked his lips. “Well bring it over here and maybe I can do something with that.”  
“Oh yeah.” Francis approached Leo, bringing his penis ever so close to the dog’s muzzle. “I fucking bet you can.”  
Leo extended his purple tongue, allowing Francis’s cockhead to lovingly drop onto it. The musk coming from the stallion’s member was overwhelming. Leo lapped his tongue all over the cock as it slowly entered his open muzzle. The sweaty taste now filling his senses was almost too powerful to describe. Every hair on his body stood up on end as Francis slipped his way further and further into his oral cavity.   
“Oh…fuck yes,” Francis said as he rolled his head up, slipping his way ever further into Leo. Before either of them knew it, the black stallion was now balls-deep inside the green dog’s muzzle. Leo’s eyes rolled up with each thrust into him. He could feel himself growing hard as the black cock throbbed inside his mouth.  
“Hey! Don’t forget about me, fuckers!” Sal suddenly stated.  
Francis stopped and then slowly pulled his way out of Leo. “Right. I apologize, Sal,” Francis said.  
Leo yelped again as Sal suddenly lifted him up. “Let’s fucking do this threesome properly!” In a swift series of movements, the gray stallion managed to slide both his and Leo’s clothes off. He grabbed Francis’s discarded tie from nearby, spun Leo around, and bound his wrists behind his back. He then forcefully pushed Leo down into the table.  
“Wait a minute, Sal!” Francis said. “Did you bring the lube?”  
Sal rolled his eyes. “Did I bring the lube?! Of course, I fucking did!” Sal produced a bottle of lube seemingly from nowhere and proceeded to coat both his erect cock and Leo’s already-violated anus in the slippery goo. Sal then placed the bottle side and angled himself between Leo’s legs. “Now get back to fucking the pup’s front! We’re filling both of this dog’s holes!”  
Francis looked at Leo. “Leo…are you still okay with-”  
“Just fuck me already!” Leo begged as he readied himself.  
“Gladly!” Sal said before pushing aside Leo’s tail and grabbing hold of his butt cheeks. Leo gave a final deep breath in preparation before the erect cock was shoved into him from behind.   
Leo’s entire body lurched forward onto the table as the cock entered him. For his first time back there, he was surprised with how quickly Sal managed to go fully balls-deep into him. As Leo opened his mouth to moan, the familiar taste of Francis reached him. Leo gave several muffled chokes as the black stallion returned his penis to its rightful home in Leo’s throat.  
Before long Leo was now caught in a fantastic stallion sandwich. Francis grabbed hold of the sides of Leo’s head and instinctively started to rut his front. Meanwhile, Sal was making sure to spread Leo’s anus with his cock as much as possible. The green dog had never felt so split in half. With cocks coming at him from the back and the front, he truly found himself feeling right at home in this moment of rough bliss.  
The pub was now filled with the sounds of erotic breathing, slapping testicles, and wet slipping. The table bounced and moved under the weight of the threesome. Leo wanted to clutch the edges of the table but his new bonds wouldn’t let him. It was all truly perfect, far beyond anything Leo had expected previously.  
Before long, Leo could feel that familiar pressure building up within him. He was definitely on his way to cumming again. At the same time, he could feel a great warmth rising within the cocks of the stallion lovers. Francis’s and Sal’s grasps on the sides of Leo’s head and butt respectively tightened as they quickened their thrusting. This was it. They were going to fill him. Leo was ready. He relaxed every muscle in order to let them push their way in as far as they could.  
With one last shared groan, the stallions plunged deep into Leo’s orifices and came with a power that only stallions could muster. The sticky liquid filling his anus. The salty taste conquering his tongue. The combined force of both experiences caused Leo’s own cock to twitch with delight and let out a second explosion, coating the table underneath his chest.  
As the final waves of orgasm faded, the two stallions removed their cocks from Leo and leaned back against the walls on either side of the table. “He’s got a better mouth than you, Sal,” Francis admitted.  
“And a better ass than you,” Sal said back.  
Francis looked down at the green dog down dripping with cum from both front and back. “You were amazing, Leo. How are you holding up?”  
With semen oozing from his mouth, Leo looked up at one of his newest lovers and simply asked, “Can we go again?”


End file.
